Angus, thongs and perfect snogging
by Encantadora
Summary: About Georgia Nicoleson's life and how her ace gang get on!


**Angus, thongs, and perfect snogging**

**first day of the loony bin (school)**

**2:00 p.m.**

i was going to a fancy dress party as a stuffed olive, seems kinda crazy. when i had managed to get down stairs by turning sideways, and out of the front door my cat Angus decided to have another "call of the wilds" episodes and my green tights were the prey, he/she really is bonkers! the difficulty came when i was trying to get my tights on when i had a massive piece of cardboard stuck to me.

**2:58 p.m.**

finally, got to the front door and started to amble towards the party. dad was saying i was to young to be going to parties. I'M 15, I WEAR A BRA!

"Georgia, at least let me drive you there." dad went on and on at me about how dangerous it is to be walking around alone in the dark. omg everything about that is wrong, for one i can't even walk. i have to amble and sager it looks like i'm drunk! and two it is in the middle of the day, how in the hell is it dark? please tell me! and i don't want it crease my olive cozy.

"Just get in the car."dad i'm not being mean, i don't want to be seen getting out of your car, granddad has got a better car than you. i stak it (fell over) at the bus stop and people pointed and laughed. i quicken my passe and that just made it worse. why did i even do this? oh well at least i won't be the only one dressed like what you would find in the toilet.

**3:45 p.m.**

"Georgia, i won't tell you again. GET in the CAR!"

"please dad, i have to make an entrance."

i can see the front door of the party, so i look back and dad wasn't there. i shrug my shoulders and continue my journey to the house.

i stumble through the front door of the party, i stand in the door way and everyone stairs. hahahahahaha! i sager towards Jass, Ellen and Julia knocking everything down in my path. wait a minuet, they were dressed in something else than what they were suppose to

"Jass, you were supposed to come as a cock tale sausage?!"

"well, the cheese made me look fat and yellow washes me out." she looked around darting her eyes side to side

"And Ellen?"

"well, i couldn't. my mom being a vegetarian and all." i roll my eyes and watch people mutter and mumble, i presume about me because they look at me while they talk. i start to feel sorry for myself, poor little lamb i am.

**3:50 p.m.**

i couldn't stand it any longer, i had to get out of there.

"why are you so moody?" Jass wondered

"why do you think!"

"alright, don't be moody. anyway we didn't think you would come as a stuffed olive."

"Jass you are the one who help me make the cozy.

"sorry Georgia."

"wait Georgia!"

i stormed out of the party and legged it all the way home, i hated them and the party. i'm in the middle of sad city.

**5:21 p.m.**

I see my front gate and throw the cardboard off and jump on it. mum and dad come out and open the gate so i see the chance to escape and dash to my room, avoiding any questions.

i ram the door open so it bounces of the wall and closes with a slam. i dive on to my bed and throw all of my teddies off and rip the pics off of the mirror witch made a mark. i threw everything that had Jass, Jools & Ellen in it in the bin.

**6:05 a.m.**

Libby jumps on me and wakes me up.

"Angus is missing you." she dumps Angus on my face, he meows and leaps on to my desk and then on to the draws and then on to the landing. i think he was playing the floor is lava. Libby laughed.

there are six things very wrong with my life:

1.i have parents from the stone age.

2. my nose is the size of Jupiter.

3. i have a three year old sister who acts like a cat and may have peed some were in my room.

4. the summer hols is over

5. i'm very ugly and need to go into an ugly home

6. i went to a popular party dressed as a stuffed olive. :(

well I've got to make an improvement on my looks and the first one shall be plucking my mono brow. now were did mom put her tweezers. she always hides things from me because everything that i borrow never seems to get replaced. i rummage around the room searching ... searching ... still searching ...still still searching.

**7:39 a.m.**

ah ha, found them. in Dad's tie drawer? i yank at my eyebrow hairs OOOUUUCCCCHHH! I'v plucked two and i give up. maybe i should use i razor? put the tweezers in my draw and rush to the bathroom. i sit down at my mirror and then mum starts calling me. OMG, they never leave me alone. because they are in loozervill they want me there too, my life has just started and there's are over. right starting to shave in 3... 2... 1 ... Libby pushes me and says

"Georgia, mummy wants you."see mums too lazy to come up the stairs her self, her legs are probably to old.

"ok, tell her i'll be down in a minute!"

i look back up at the mirror to finish, OMG, HALF OF MY EYEBROW IS SAVED OFF ! i think fast and put my fringe in front if it. oh bugger. i'm in the middle of stupid and sad street. i shove the razor into my jewelry box and get dressed quickly so mum wouldn't suspect anything.

**7:45 a.m**

i trot down the stairs to try and act normally and open the fridge, to find Angus eating the cheese.

"LIBBY, stop putting Angus in the fridge!" she giggled and grabbed Angus and hugged him/her no way to tell. i get a plate and start to put my bread in the toaster. dad comes strolling in

"good morning munchkin."

"dad, i'm not a munchkin, i'm the new sophisticated Miss Georgia Nicholson."

"ok, stuffed olive?" mum and dad explode out with laughter. honestly, just because of that stupid mistake. they can't let it go, seriously?

"Georgia, why is your hair so different? you looked better with your hair back." she came over and lifted up my fringe, my life is over. i shut my eyes and cringed. then waited for the sentence.

"you haven't have you?!" mum widened her eyes

"What?" dad started to pipe up

"she's shaved her eyebrow!" i flatten my fringe and bite my lip. i look at Libby and then she slapped my hand and said

"Bad boy!" mum chuckled and then frowned at me.

"Georgia, what is the rush of growing up?"


End file.
